


Like We Always Do

by iiyoba



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Viktor knows how to comfort yuuri now, funny how I spell Viktor with a K in the tags but not in the story, in the past tho, like you'll need a telescope to see it, otabek is...mentioned, sorry - Freeform, the tiniest hint of otayuri, yuri plisetsky isn't as big of a brat as he could've been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiyoba/pseuds/iiyoba
Summary: Yuuri's depression has taken a toll on him. Victor is well prepared for the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd so if you see any mistakes, I apologize!

 

   After being married for two years, Victor prided himself on being a self proclaimed expert on anything and everything that was  _ Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov _ . He knew pretty much everything about his adorable husband. Like how he couldn’t sleep without hugging something, preferably Victor, to his chest. Or how he mouthed his thoughts aloud to himself on days where his mind was particularly jumbled.  _ It was the only way he could make sense of things, _ he told Victor one day. 

   At first, Victor was admittedly  _ god awful  _ at comforting Yuuri in his times of need. He  _ knew _ that Yuuri suffered from anxiety and depression, he just didn’t know exactly  _ how  _ to help. After one particular depressive episode that caused Yuuri to try and down an entire bottle of painkillers, Victor decided he needed to get his husband some help from a professional. With Yuuri’s new therapist’s assistance, Victor learned exactly what he needed to do when Yuuri was feeling depressed or anxious. 

   Victor had been keeping a close eye on Yuuri as of recently. The two were in between skating competitions, so they didn’t need to train as hard. Yet, they still frequented the ice rink to brush up on certain challenging flips. However, they spent more and more time cooped up in their apartment lately. Yuuri was having a tough time getting out of bed in the morning these past few days, an immediate red flag to Victor. He was also more moody than usual, getting upset at the slightest of problems. The other day Yuuri dropped his mug filled with coffee. It broke. Yuuri was practically inconsolable over it for an hour. Victor cleaned up the mess and reassured Yuuri that everything was okay as much as he could, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Yuuri was upset over bigger things than the shattered mug alone.

   This morning Yuuri didn’t want to get out of bed again. Victor just stroked his hair and told him that it was fine. 

   “No, Victor,” Yuuri whined against his husbands chest. “It’s not fine. We keep missing days of practice because of me. I can’t allow that.” 

   “It’s okay, yura. You don’t need to push yourself when there’s no competitions coming up in the near future.” 

   “I  _ do _ need to push myself Victor. I’m not going to win gold next time if I just stay in bed all day.” With that, Yuuri detached himself from his husband and made his way into the bathroom. Victor watched his husband leave and sighed. He got out of bed and absent mindedly picked out some workout clothing. He would have to have a talk with Yuuri’s therapist soon. Usually his husband was like this for a day or two, but it didn’t seem like he was going to get better anytime soon without further assistance. Perhaps his medication needed to be adjusted? 

   Once the pair was finished getting ready, they headed to the ice rink. A few other skaters were there, including Yuri who was practicing as if he had a competition in a few hours rather than a few months. Victor shook his head, watching the boy aggressively skate around. He didn’t think the poor kid knew what ‘taking it easy’ meant. 

   Victor followed Yuuri into the locker room, both putting on their skates when they got there. The silver haired man glanced at his husband who looked  _ exhausted. _

   “Yuuri,” Victor called. Yuuri looked up at him with his sad brown eyes. “We don’t have to do this, you know?” He tried to reach for Yuuri’s hand, but he snatched it away and stood up. 

   “Like I said,” he breathed, running a hand through his hair. “We’re doing this today and that’s final.” He stormed out of the room after that. Victor sighed, he needed to do something about this and  _ soon _ . 

   Practice had been miserable for both Yuuri and Victor. For Yuuri because he clearly didn’t have the energy to be there. For Victor because he had to watch his husband suffer in silence and couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Even Yuri was picking up on the bad vibes sprouting from the two.

   “What’s up with you and Katsudon? You get in a fight or something?” Yuri asked Victor while eyeing Yuuri who was lazily doing figure eights across the ice.

   “It’s not that.” Victor mumbled. “He’s just having a bad day.” 

   “You’ve been saying that for a while.” Yuri pointed out, the slightest bit of worry slipping into his voice. They both watched as Yuuri continued skating, growing more restless by the the second. He came to a slow stop and buried his face into his hands.

   “Is he….crying?” Yuri asked in disbelief. Victor didn’t answer him, he just quickly skated over to his husband and gently pulled him into his arms.

   “Let’s go home, okay?” Yuuri just nodded and let Victor lead him off the ice. They passed by Yuri and Victor stopped. “Go get your stuff, I’ll meet you in the locking room.” He said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. 

   Once Yuuri was in the locker room, Victor turned to Yuri. “I know I’m not your coach but I think you should take the rest of the day off today. Do something fun. Hang out with Otabek, I don’t know.” Yuri blushed a bit at the mention of Otabek’s name. “Just focus on your mental health and don’t overwork yourself alright, can you do that for me?” Victor all but begged the young skater. Yuri could see that Victor was in no mood to fight him on this, so he just nodded and let Victor hug him. 

   At home, Victor sent Yuuri off to bed to rest for a bit since it was clear that he was in no shape to do anything else. While Yuuri was asleep, Victor called Yuuri’s therapist to update her on the situation. They both agreed to schedule an appointment for tomorrow, until then Victor vowed to spend the rest of the day showering Yuuri with love and affection. 

   First things first, he drew his husband a bath. He decided to use a soothing lavender scented bath bomb that turned the water purple.When everything was ready, he woke Yuuri up. 

   “Yura~,” Victor called. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open. “Let’s take a bath, okay?” He said. gently pulling Yuuri out of their bed. 

   “Okay.” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He allowed Victor to lead him into the bathroom and undress him. 

   “Do you want me inside or outside the bath?” Victor asked, pulling off his husband's sweater. 

   “Inside.” Victor nodded and undressed too. He led Yuuri into the tub first, then took his seat behind his husband. He bathed Yuuri, running a cloth up and down his body. The act wasn’t sexual in the slightest, Victor knew better. He knew that his husband’s libido was practically non existent when he was like this. Which didn’t disappoint him at all, he respected Yuuri and would never purposely do something the man wasn’t comfortable with.

   Victor moved to massage soap into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri sighed and leaned into Victor even more, if that was possible. 

   “I don’t deserve you.” Yuuri whispered. “You’re so amazing to me.” Victor smiled.

   “I’m glad you think that, lyubov moya, but you’re wrong about that first part. You deserve the world and more.” And for the second time today, Yuuri cried. Victor paused, glancing down at his husband’s trembling form. “What happened? Did I say something?” He asked frantically.

   “No it’s not that. I just love you so much.” Yuuri sobbed. “I really, really don’t deserve you. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who isn’t too depressed to do anything. Someone who could win gold at anything. Someone who isn’t a failure like me.” He sobbed harder and Victor could have sworn he heard his heart  _ shatter _ . 

   He re-positioned Yuuri to where he was sitting in his lap, rather than against his chest. Some of the water ended up on the floor after the transition. 

   “Let me ask you something, Yuuri.” Victor brought up his hand in front of both of their faces. “What is this on my finger?”

   “Your wedding ring.”

   “And what’s on  _ your  _ finger.”  Yuuri looked down. 

   “My wedding ring.” 

   “Exactly.” Yuuri looked back up at Victor. “If I thought that I could have found somebody better than you, Yuuri, don’t you think that ring would be on someone else’s finger.” 

   “I guess, but-”

   “No buts. I put that ring on  _ your  _ finger because I knew that you were the only one for me. No one else. Just you.” He punctuated his sentences by kissing Yuuri’s lips. “Also, winning gold doesn’t mean anything to me. You could literally lose every single competition and I would still love you just as much as I always will. Know why?” 

   “Why?”

   “Because you’re the only gold I need.” That made Yuuri laugh.

   “That was….pretty cheesy, Victor.” Victor gasped, feigning hurt. “But it worked. I love you so much.” Yuuri leaned his forehead against Victors. 

   “I love you too, Yuuri.” Victor smiled and kissed his beloved husband. “We’ll get through this, okay? Like we always do.”

   “Like we always do.” Yuuri confirmed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
